


Polaris

by LaniusRios



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 04:50:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9107374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaniusRios/pseuds/LaniusRios
Summary: Shepard and Tali have last conversation before the final push.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My very first (short) shali one-shot. Enjoy!

Shepard was standing at the window and gazing at stars when she found him. Tali approached him and stood by his side silently. The quarian raised her head and looked at a little white light which he gazed at.

'You know, it's the most important star for humans. After the Sun, of course.' he said quietly still gazing at night sky. Tali raised her brows in surprise.

'Why? What is so important about her? She's small and isn't the brightest on the sky'

'No, she isn't' he chuckled softly and looked in her eyes. 'But she is easy to find and she points to north. Centuries ago people used her as a natural compass. She led them back home or to… other places.'

Shepard watched night sky reflected on her visor. 

'Other places like what?' she took his hand and squeezed it gently.

'I don't know. Places they'd never been before.' he looked at the star again. 'I was there. In Alpha Ursae Minoris System I mean. We received distress signal from civilian ship. They had major eezo core malfunction.'

'And what is she like?'

He shrugged his shoulders. 'Bright, I think.'

'You know Shepard, stars usually _are_ bright' Tali scoffed at hm.

'Don't make fun of me, that's not what I meant.' he rolled his eyes.

'All right then' she took Shepard by the arm and rested her head on his shoulder. 'What did you mean?'

'She led people to their homes, families, loved ones. She gave them hope.' 

'She doesn't give people hope anymore?' she felt her throat tighten.

'I don't think there is any hope left for them.' Shepard said with heaviness in his chest. 'There is no hope for Earth.'

'We are hope for people.' tears rolled down her cheeks. ' _You_ are their hope. You are their star.'

'But is there any hope for me?' his gaze was so sad and helpless that it almost killed her.

'There is.' Tali pulled him into hug. 'I am your hope. I'll lead you back home after this war.'

'Alright' Shepard  tightened his grip. 'You're a star of mine. You're my Polaris.' A single tear rolled down his face.

They embraced each other for while and then Tali pulled back.

'We should go now.' the quarian said and took his hand.

'Yeah' man turned away from the window and brushed tear away from his face. 'Let's kick some Reapers' asses.'

 


End file.
